Batdad
Batdad is a Canadian-French animated children's television series which debuted on May 9th, 2007 and finished on August 13th, 2008. The television series was created by Fanny Meeschaert and Raymond Lebrun. Characters Parents * Batdad (a.k.a. Blake) * Jen Children * Ben * Sienna * Taylor * Kaya Pets * Peachy * Lucy Episodes Season 1 (2007) # Selfie! (May 9, 2007) # No Slime (May 10, 2007) # Stop Slurping, Ben! (May 11, 2007) # Don't Kick The iPad! (May 12, 2007) # Playing With Slime (May 13, 2007) # Going To Workout (May 14, 2007) # No Doing That With Chairs! (May 15, 2007) # I Like Turtles! (May 16, 2007) # Hair Painting (May 17, 2007) # The Spider (May 18, 2007) # Math Homework (May 19, 2007) # Jen's Tiny Vacuum (May 20, 2007) # Bedtime (May 21, 2007) # Where Do Babies Come From? (May 22, 2007) # Chest and Tris (May 23, 2007) # Close The Fridge Doors (May 24, 2007) # Night At Fishing (May 25, 2007) # Typical School Mornings (May 26, 2007) # Macaroni for Dinner (May 27, 2007) # A Play-Doh Mess (May 28, 2007) # Lots of Fruit (May 29, 2007) # Piles and Piles of Laundry (May 30, 2007) # Relations... (May 31, 2007) # Nail-Thrower (June 1, 2007) # Unimportant Dramas (June 2, 2007) # Face Drawing (June 3, 2007) Season 2 (2007-2008) # Unimportant Dramas II (December 25, 2007) # Homework (December 26, 2007) # Blumpkin the Pumpkin (December 27, 2007) # No More Video Games (December 28, 2007) # Gingerbread House (December 29, 2007) # Fred the Elf (December 30, 2007) # "Tweaking" (December 31, 2007) # Velvet Space Suit (January 1, 2008) # No Snack Until Your Homework's Done! (January 2, 2008) # Kaya's Sick (January 3, 2008) # Relations... (January 4, 2008) # Kaya, Wear Your Retainer! (January 5, 2008) # Dad On The Phone (January 6, 2008) # A Clay Person (January 7, 2008) # Jen's Horrible Sunburn (January 8, 2008) # Toilet Seat (January 9, 2009) # Sienna's New Pillowcase (January 10, 2008) # 8,000 Products (January 11, 2008) # Bubble Wrap Popping Game (January 12, 2008) # Virtual Reality (January 13, 2008) # Peachy's Cheeto (January 14, 2008) # No Playing With The Dollhouse! (January 15, 2008) # Gingivitis! (January 16, 2008) # Karate (January 17, 2008) # Old Man Ben (January 18, 2008) # Rock Collecting (January 19, 2008) Season 3 (2008) # Tickle Test (July 19, 2008) # Misunderstanding (July 20, 2008) # Electricity (July 21, 2008) # Best Friends Forever Texting (July 22, 2008) # Relations... (July 23, 2008) # Wake Up, Jen! (July 24, 2008) # Squat Spy Jen (July 25, 2008) # Appropriate Protection Agency (July 26, 2008) # BBQ (July 27, 2008) # Macaroni Stirrin' (July 28, 2008) # Toilet Paper (July 29, 2008) # "No" Relations... (July 30, 2008) # Sunscreen = Sun Chips (July 31, 2008) # Washing Up Closed (August 1, 2008) # Jello with a Knife (August 2, 2008) # Do Something With Your Life! (August 3, 2008) # Dare Nanana Nare Nare Na Nerenere! (August 4, 2008) # Giant Water Bottle In The Backseat (August 5, 2008) # Staring Out The Window (August 6, 2008) # Coming Home With A Male Body Part Carrot (August 7, 2008) # Coffee (August 8, 2008) # Biggest Spoon For The Biggest Breakfast (August 9, 2008) # Princess Sienna the Magnicifent (August 10, 2008) # Staying Up Late (August 11, 2008) # Backseat Driver (August 12, 2008) # Tamagatchi (August 13, 2008) Shorts (2009) # New Years' Day (January 1, 2009) # Pokemon Catching (February 11, 2009) # Going Jeep Shopping (March 8, 2009) # Going to the Potty (April 27, 2009) # John Cena Doll (May 11, 2009) # Bubble Bath in the Sink (June 10, 2009) # Giant Garbage Bag (July 27, 2009) # It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year! (August 18, 2009) # Lots and Lots of Meat for Cookin' (September 1, 2009) # The Outdoors Tropical Storm Water Fight Game (October 31, 2009) # Video Games On The Camera (November 20, 2009) # Havin' A Quick Cereal For Dinner! (December 25, 2009) Category:Shows Category:TV Show Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:Television series by Spectra Animation Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Shorts